On construction sites various plane components have to be connected with each other. For this purpose in the prior art the widest variety of attachment means are known. Roof or facade panels have to be connected to an underlying substructure, for example. By way of example such panels can be mostly thin-walled, hard roof or facade metal cladding sheets, PVC panels, Plexiglas panels or polyester panels, which often have a trapezoidal profile shape or a wave profile shape. The underlying substructure can in particular be a wooden substructure. But substructures made of construction materials having a similar softness or a metallic substructure made of thin sheet metal are conceivable as well. For the assembly of, for example, roof metal sheets on a wooden substructure merely classical screws are known from the prior art. However, when screwing in a classical screw into a roof metal sheet and subsequently into the underlying wooden substructure, chips are formed. In particular metal chips are very edgy and can damage a seal positioned between the screw head and a surface of the roof metal sheet. Thus there is the risk that fluids such as water enter into the connection. Even if no seal is foreseen, most small chips can accumulate between the screw head and the surface of the roof metal sheet and thus prevent the screw head from contacting the roof metal sheet to form a sealed connection.